Pelangi di Matamu
by pena biru muda
Summary: AU/Entah Arthur yang berhalusinasi atau memang dia melihat sebuah pelangi di sepasang mata coklat tua itu. Dan pelangi itu seolah-olah memaksa Arthur untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura./Nyotalia!Japan


**Hetalia Axis-Powers © Hi****maruya Hidekaz**

**[au; maybe-ooc; nyotalia!Japan]**

**.**

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Jamrud "Pelangi di Matamu"**

* * *

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Sakura dan Arthur masih hanya diam satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Sakura bukanlah tipe perempuan yang suka membuka awal pembicaraan, sedangkan Arthur terlalu gengsi (atau bingung) untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Mereka terlalu sibuk pada lembaran kertas di depan meraka, ah tidak, yang terlalu sibuk pada lembaran kertas-kertas itu hanya Sakura. Arthur sendiri walau terlihat berfokus pada lembaran kertas di depannya, namun nyatanya, perhatiannya tidak untuk lembaran kertas di depannya. Melainkan kepada gadis bernama Honda Sakura itu.

"Sa-Sakura..." Pada akhirnya pemuda beralis tebal bersuara. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ya, Arthur-san?" tanya perempuan bersurai hitam ini. Arthur menelan ludah. Entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali.

"Se-sebanarnya aku... ah, lupakan saja!" Pada akhirnya mereka kembali diam satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya, Sakura merasa resah atas kesunyian diantara dirinya dengan Arthur. Entah kenapa dia merasa resah menunggu kata-kata yang sempat menggantung dari mulut pemuda british itu.

Arthur sendiri memaki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu merangkai kata yang baik. Sepertinya dia butuh kursus merangkai kata-kata menjadi sebuah kalimat. Ya, sebuah kalimat yang memawakili perasaannya untuk gadis di depannya. Walau sebenarnya dia benci untuk jujur kepada gadis ini dan dirinya sendiri tentang perasaannya.

Sepertinya jam dinding di ruang OSIS mulai menertawai Arthur karena dirinya hanya diam dan membisu. Lagi-lagi Arthur ingin sekali memaki dirinya sendiri yang tak berkutik di depan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja mata hijau bak batu _emerald_ itu tanpa sengaja mendapati Honda Sakura tersenyum saat membaca lembaran kertas di depannya. Entah kenapa Arthur merasa jikalau ada yang lain di senyuman gadis berdarah Jepang ini dan Arthur merasa gugup dan tidak bisa bergerak saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Ano, Arthur-san, coba lihat ini." Sakura memberikan lembaran kertas yang dia baca."Bahkan dalam menulis proposal, Alfred-san tidak lupa membawa kata hero andalannya."

Entah Arthur yang berhalusinasi atau memang dia melihat sebuah pelangi di sepasang mata coklat tua itu. Dan pelangi itu seolah-olah memaksa Arthur untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Arthur tidak akan terpengaruh akan pelangi di mata Honda Sakura.

Arthur pasti akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti dia mampu mengungkap isi hatinya.

"Arthur-san?" Suara halus Sakura membuayarkan lamunan Arthur.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa Arthur-san baik-baik saja?"tanya Sakura.

"A-aku? Aku baik-baik saja, haha..." kata Arthur sambil tertawa canggung.

Sakura tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucapnya dan kembali berkutat pada beberapa lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di depannya.

Jantung Arthur berdegup kencang. Lagi-lagi, Arthur merasa ada yang lain di senyuman Sakura. Dan entah kenapa, dia merasa pelangi yang sempat dilihatnya di bola mata Sakura, kembali memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Sial! Arthur benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi.

Anak bungsu keluarga Kirkland ini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah Sakura yang hanya berjarak satu langkah darinya.

Sakura yang merasa ada seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, menoleh. Bola mata coklat itu mendapati pemuda berambut pirang jerami berdiri di depannya dengan wajah merona. "Ada apa, Arthur-san?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Arthur Kirkland ini menelan ludah. Sial! Lagi-lagi rasa gugup menyerangnya begitu saja. "A-ada yang ingin aku katakan," kata Arthur lalu menghela napas panjang. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Arthur menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura terkejut dengan gerakan Arthur yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. "A-Arthur-san!" Wajah yang semula putih bak salju di musim dingin itu merona merah bagaikan tomat. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali saja," kata Arthur. "Kau mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Arthur tersenyum. "Aku sayang kamu, Sakura." ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Arthur. Degup jantung gadis itu semakin tidak karuan. Wajahnya semakin merona hebat.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Honda Sakura. Dengan sedikit malu-malu dia membalas pelukan pemuda di depannya dan menyadarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang pemuda. "Aku juga sayang Arthur-san, sangat sayang..." katanya pelan.

Dan jam dinding berhenti menertawai Arthur.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note: **Um, hallo! pena biru muda di sini! Kembali saya membuat fanfic absurd dan gomennnn fandom Hetalia jadi tercemar karena fanfic ini :''')

Oke, fanfic ini adalah fanfic kedua saya di fandom hetalia dan sebagai penat akibat pengurusan MOS yang bikin saya galuuuu #curcolbentardeh

Latar belakang pembuatan fanfic ini tepat saat saya lagi leha-leha di kamar sambil dengerin lagu, dan ga sengaja lagu Jamrud – Pelangi di Matamu keputer lalu secara bersamaan ide fanfic ini datang dan abrakadbra bum bum! Jadilah fanfic ini honhonhon… (dan entah kenapa pas denger lagu ini berasa anak djaman doeloe #gak)

Gimana fanficnya? ARTHURNYA OCC YAK? #dibakar sengaja buat itu orang jadi OOC #ga #bercandakok

Oke saya enggak banyak cuap-cuap, karena berhubung ngetik ini fanfic malem-malem dan mata saya sudah minta untuk ditutup /masihsorewoy! saya akhiri dengan ucapan terima kasih sudah mau membaca OUO)/ SAYA CINTAHHHH KALIANNNN #ga


End file.
